A traditional connector system consists of a plug component and a receptacle component. The receptacle usually contains a threaded outer front portion and the plug usually has a ring that engages the threads of the receptacle. To mechanically mate the plug and receptacle components, the plug is inserted into the receptacle and the ring is threaded onto the receptacle and torque to an appropriate value per the thread size.
When the mated connector components are mounted to an electrical equipment chassis and the equipment produces vibration, these vibrations are often times transferred to the mated connector components. Under vibration, the threaded ring of the plug may loosen or back-off of the receptacle. As the ring backs off, the plug disconnects from the receptacle. Attempts to address the problem of the plug component backing off of the receptacle component when subjected to vibration have been complex and require additional tools.
Therefore, a need exists for a connector system that prevents decoupling of its components even under vibration, is simple in design, and does not require tools.